With You
by sugarhuney2
Summary: Fluff, drama, goes by extremely fast, cute and somewhat sad. Pirate!Spain and ChibiRomano. Enough has been said.


**A/N: Yes! I SHOULD be working on ****Rescue Me!****, but I felt the need to start something new! XD I want to make a bunch of fanfics (Like, two or three, probably of which concern OCs...)! My urges to write can become uuncontrollable at times! XD **

**Anyhow, basically, I made this story from a quote I found. Yeah, weird me can make entire stories off of single quotes. I am zat veird. Anywhooo, I hope you have fun reading, and maybe, just maybe, you'll be able to find the quote I used to make this story! If you think you can find it, post it in the reviews! Any reviews at all will make me happy, participating in my quote games or not! XD I hope you like! (P.S... I think the title makes the quote a little obvious...)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia, nor the quote I used. In fact... I'm not even sure who made the quote! XD**

**WARNINGS: Oneshot, language, blood, drama, slight yaoi(The cute stuff. Not sex. I'm not making one of those YET.) This story is supposed to be something near extremely cute and really sad. I think that's what you call fluff... ?I've no idea, oh, and this is also supposed to go by really fast. I couldn't STAND making it go slowly... Sorry.**

"You've lost again, Spain." England said. His voice was, as always, extremely calm and eerie. "Why don't you just give up?"

Spain looked up, from the sword pointed to his chest to England's eyes. "I'm not going to give up. The only reason you match up to me is because you have magic on your side." he said.

England smiled, and put his sword back in its sheath. "You're wrong. I match up to you because of my age, my wits, my experience. Magic may take a small part in it, but in case you didn't know..." he said, a smug smirk on his face, "I didn't use magic this time."

Spain growled. "Damn you."

England's smile disappeared. "You know, Spain... This war between you and me, over control of the seas, it's only keeping you from being with your Romano." He said.

Spain looked away. The words had stung him more than the cuts and stabs England had given him. "As soon as I gain control of the seas again, I'll be able to spend as much time with Romano as I want. And," He said,"you're quite the one to talk. you have several kids yourself. Who were they again? Ireland."

England winced.

"And the newly discovered America and Canada."

England flinched. "Go home Spain. You lost." He hissed.

Spain shakily stood. "I may have lost this time, but I'll be back." He said, and walked away, wounded and bleeding.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

_Home... I'm finally home... Romano is going to be cross with me, as usual. _Spain thought. He opened the door and stepped inside.

It was early in the evening. Romano was most likely awake.

"Spain! You bastard! You're late!" Sure enough, that was Romano.

Spain smiled as Romano ran to him, looking like he might want to give Spain a hug, but he stopped several steps away from him.

"You're bloody..." Romano mumbled.

Spain nodded. "It isn't all mine though." He said.

Romano seemed disgusted at that. "Who else's?" He asked.

"England's." Spain said.

Romano shook his head. "You're still hurt..." He said.

"Aww! You care?!" Spain asked, overjoyed at how concerned Romano was for him.

"Gyah! I'd be concerned for anyone in your condition!" Romano yelled.

A large smile was still splayed across Spain's face.

Spain's human servants started rushing down the stairs toward him. They picked him up and carried him off to his room, leaving Romano in the main entryway.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

After Spain had been laid onto his bed, the servants had left. Romano had come in minutes later, a bucket of water, a sponge and some bandages in his hands.

Romano had cleaned the blood off of Spain, and bandaged his wounds, then helped him into some different clothes.

Spain smiled at Romano. "You're always the most helpful when I get back." He said.

Romano blushed. "If I wasn't, you'd get sick. Those humans don't know how to take care of shit. They did even help you change your clothes." He said angrily.

Spain laughed. "Thanks a lot Romano." He said.

Romano blushed harder.

"Would you sleep with me tonight? Please Roma?" Spain begged.

Romano sighed. "Okay... Only because you might need me tonight..." He said.

Spain gave a huge grin. "What would I do without you?" He asked, hoping to please Romano with that.

"Whatever. Move over bastard."

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

Spain woke up the next morning to find Romano wasn't in bed.

Spain sighed, and sat up.

"Your wounds won't heal if you keep moving."

Spain's head swiveled around to where the voice had come from.

"Lay back down, bastard!"

Spain smirked when he found out that Romano was the one that had spoken to him, and obeyed.

Something was then placed on his chest.

"Eat. Rest. Do whatever. I'm gonna go now." Romano said.

Spain looked at what had been placed on his chest.

It was a tray of food.

"Thanks, Roma!" Spain said cheerily, and strated eating.

Romano's face turned a dark red and he left the room.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

Spain's wounds had finally started healing up, and at a fast pace.

His wounds were almost fully healed when a messenger came to his door.

The messenger came inside, as Spain had told him to do, and gave his message.

"Mister Antonio Fernandez Carriedo! We need you out at sea as soon as possible!"

"Oh? Is it England again?" Spain asked.

"Yes, sir!"

"Send word that I'll be there in a few days, then."

"Yes, sir!"

With that, the messenger had left.

Spain sighed and turned around, only to face an angry-faced and teary-eyed Romano.

"Your leaving me again, aren't you? You bastard!" Romano cried.

Spain jumped. "Romano, I'm sorry, but it needs to be done!" He said.

Romano sniffled. "I know... But... We didn't even get to spend much time together..." He mumbled.

"R-roma, I-"

"No! Whatever bastard, don't speak to me! Just leave already! Your stupid trips are apperantly more important than me!" Romano cried, and ran to his room, slamming and locking the door.

Spain sighed, and walked slowly up the stairs to Romano's room. It was always terrible when this happened...

Spain knocked on the door. "Lovino... Please, open up." He said.

There was a thump on the other side of the door, as if something had been thrown.

"Lovi, open the door." Spain said.

Another thump.

"Romano! Open the door or I'll break it down!" Spain yelled.

Silence.

There was a slight click as the door was unlocked.

Spain smiled a little and opened the door, immediately seeing the face of a crying Romano.

"Roma, are you alright?" Spain asked.

Romano sobbed. "No! I'm not alright! Why do you have to leave me all the time?!"

"Romano, I-"

"Do you just not like being with me? Do you not like me?" Romano sobbed.

"Romano..."

"Well? Answer me!"

Spain knelt down to Romano's height. "Roma, I love you a lot. I LOVE spending time with you Romano!" He said with a smile.

"Then why do you always leave?" Romano sniffled.

"Because I have to. If I had the choice of staying, I would stay, but I don't." Spain said.

Romano sniffled again. "Why can't you take me with you?" He asked.

Spain pulled Romano into a hug. Romano didn't fight back for once, which made things easier for Spain.

"I don't take you with me because I want you to stay the wonderful, adorable, innocent Romano you are. If I take you with me, you would change, and I don't want that to happen to you." He said.

Romano blinked back fresh tears. "I don't want you to leave..." He said.

Spain hugged him a little tighter. "I know... But, remember this Romano. I've been basically EVERYWHERE on this earth, and my favorite place in the world is being right next to you."

Romano nodded, and put his tiny arms around Spain, returning the hug.

"I love you, Antonio..."


End file.
